


but he's got a job in the city (says that he's always too busy)

by KitsuneAri



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 3K+ WORDS OMFG, 5SOS songs are very inspirational for fanfics, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Fluff, I don't really know what else to put, M/M, Michael is genderbend in this one because why the hell not?, Narry - Freeform, don't even know what this is, genderbent is what i meant, took me weeks to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneAri/pseuds/KitsuneAri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's just waiting until he's eighteen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but he's got a job in the city (says that he's always too busy)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for weeks. So I hope my efforts pay off.
> 
> Expect more fanfics with a 5SOS lyric as the title because I get a lot of fanfic ideas from their songs (and others).
> 
> Thank you for all the love you guys have been giving me lately for my stories! I will continue to make more so that you can give your love to those stories too. :3
> 
> [I do not own Niall Horan, Harry Styles, Michael Clifford, or Louis Tomlinson. I also do not own the song 18 by 5 Seconds of Summer. If there are any mistakes, they belong to me (I actually read over it this time).]

When Harry first saw him, it was at a party that he, technically, wasn't suppose to be at in the first place. But Louis was whining and persistent and Harry was _not_ in the mood to argue with him. So there he was at someone's house, sitting on the luxurious couch, staring at the bleached blond that was standing on the other side of the room.

He watched as the blond threw his head back, laughing loudly, mouth so wide open that his eyes almost seemed closed. Hell, they probably were. Harry knew that this was borderline stalker-ish now. He should really turn around before the blond caught him. _Maybe it'd work in my favor and I can strike up a conversation and he'll see how_ amazing _I am,_ he thought, his gaze turning dreamy. He was jerked violently, making him glare at the owner of the hand on his shoulder. His glare lessened as he saw it was Louis--the reason he was here in the first place.

"Let's go meet da H-Host!"

Harry just nodded and let Louis jerk him from his seat and drag him to the Unnamed Host. He wasn't paying attention until he walked straight into Louis' back. "What the hell, man?" He said in a terse voice. He was nursing his nose--rubbing it gently--when a soft chuckle sounded, bringing his attention to where the sound came from. Amusement danced in blue eyes that stared at him. His breath hitched and his heart seemed to stop beating.

"You okay there, kiddo?"

 _This_ was the Host?

_You gotta be kidding me._

"Ha-Harry meet Niall, the Host!" Louis stuttered out.

Niall, the Host, the guy Harry was staring at not too long ago. He was able to get out a low _'hey'_ as Niall grinned at him, making him flustered and embarrassed. He really didn't know why. It's not like the blond was taller than him or anything. _He_ towered over _him_ , if he was being honest.

(Which made him quite happy.)

"Nice to meet you, Harry!" Niall said cheerfully, his accent strong. Harry smiled softly as Niall beamed up at him. During the time that Harry greeted Niall and Niall greeted him, Louis had slipped away and disappeared into the sea of people. Along with the people Niall was with earlier, which meant the two of them were alone.

_Shit_ _, what do i do?_

"So how're you liking the party so far?" Niall questioned like the good Host he was.

"It's, uh, good. Sick, actually."

"Mmm, that's good to hear. Let's m'know that I'm being a good Host," Niall rumbled, voice muffled by the rim of the cup pressed to his lips. Harry watched, eyes darkening as he licked his lips. He quickly averted his gaze as Niall's flickered to him, missing the knowing look in those blue eyes.

Harry felt something press against his clothed chest. He glanced down and saw the well-known red plastic cup being handed to him. He wrinkled his nose at the smell emitting from, taking it hesitantly. "Not too fond of drinking?"

"Haven't done it before."

Niall grinned wickedly. "Well, there's a first time for everything, yeah?" He pressed his cup to his lips once more, chugging his drink down. Harry stared at his cup warily before drinking his too. The taste burned his throat as it slid down. He wondered how people can stand so much of this. As Niall dragged him to the kitchen to get a refill, he thought, _'Guess I'll figure it out tonight.'_

°•°•°•°

The second time Harry saw him was at a music shop in town. He was still recovering from last night. The brunet's head was pounding _constantly_ and _hard_ and, when he got out of bed this morning, dizzier than ever, he swore to himself that he'd never drink again. He had stumbled upon the shop and entered when he saw a flash of familiar bleach blond hair.

"Hey, welcome to Music Universe! How may I assist you today?"

"So you work here?"

Harry watched with amusement as Niall's neck whipped around, staring at him with large eyes and mouth parted slightly in shock. He placed his elbows on the dark brown counter, resting his chin on the palm of his hands. He surveyed Niall's appearance. The Irish blond was wearing a white tank top and black jeans, snapback plopped on backwards.

_This should be illegal._

"If it isn't Harry from the party," Niall drawled with a smile. "What brings you here, kiddo? You're not _stalking_ me, are you?"

The nickname made Harry flush. It was the accusation that made him go a bright red. "Me? Stalking _you_?" Harry mock-scoffed. He seen how Niall's smile turned to a sly smirk and he wondered what was going through the blond's head.

"But, seriously, what are you doing here?"

"I happened to stumbled upon this place and came inside when I saw blond hair."

"So you _are_ stalking me!"

"I'm not!" Harry countered, standing straight up now. His gaze shifted as he mumbled, "...What time do you get off?" He was nervously drumming his fingers on the wooden counter as he stared at a shelf across the room decked with CDs. The British teen was tempted to backtrack and act like the whole thing was just a joke, apart of their banter.

"Aren't you a little _young_ to be asking me that?" Harry's heart ached at the words, preparing for the worst. "But I get off in a few minutes. Five, at the least." Harry couldn't believe his ears. His somewhat invitation was accepted!

_I want to thank all of the Gods above._

"Great!" Harry tried to act cool, but there was no masking the excitement in his voice. "I can come back later....or I can wait here." Niall had agreed with the latter and Harry began to wander around the store, looking at different CDs. He was startled when he felt a tap on his shoulder, making him turn around to face Niall.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, of course."

Niall led them out of the store and, after he said his goodbyes to his co-workers, began to walk down the street. "So, did you have any ideas on what to do?"

Harry shrugged as he walked beside Niall. "Think we should just....hang out for the day," he suggested. _Like a date._ His eyes landed on the blond, who had been silent since he asked his question. Harry wondered if he regretted coming out with him. He hoped not.

"Like a date?"

"No, just a hang out," Harry said. "Unless," the brunet looked at Niall, smirk gracing his features, "you want it to be one?" His heart was thumping, pounding against his chest, as he waited for the Irish man's answer.

Niall smiled at him, a playful smile, as he said, "You're cute. But I don't want to get in trouble by dating a minor," He stated as they stopped in front of an ice cream shop. "Want some ice cream?"

Harry was still gaping from his statement. He was only _one year_ away from being eighteen. Actually, a little less than a year, if he was being honest. He sighed internally as he nodded, an answer to Niall's question.

When the two walked out a few minutes later, Niall suggested he'd take them somewhere. "It's my favorite place to go to when I just want to get away for a bit." Harry was intrigued and immediately followed the blond as they ate their ice cream.

It wasn't that long of a walk. Maybe a few minutes. The hardest part was to trudge up the giant hill. Harry was panting slightly as he sat down at the wooden table. Niall sat across from him, eyes glowing with amusement. The blond seemed to find most things that Harry did amusing. He didn't know if that was good or bad.

"So this is where you come?"

"Yup. There's rarely any people here so it's perfect. It's even better at night. S'nice to lay on the grass and look up at the stars."

Harry noticed the way Niall's eyes lit up as he talked about this place. It must have a special place in his heart. "This truly is your favorite place..."

It was silent and peaceful 'til Niall asked, "How come you were at the party?"

"What? Am I too young for parties?"

"No, just wondering."

"My friend dragged me along. The one who introduced you to me."

"Oh, Tommo? I think I remember him telling me about you. You're one of his best mates."

"You know Louis?" Harry questioned. He was shocked and a bit jealous that Louis was close to Niall.

Niall nodded. "Yeah, he's a good friend of mine, too. You're not his only best mate, ya know."

Now it all made sense. This was probably the person that Louis would hang out with a lot, when he wasn't hanging out with Harry. The brunet did remember some conversations where Niall was brought up.

_And to think that_ _Niall_ _is this cute blond sitting across from me._

"You know, I know _nothing_ about you, but you know quite a bit about me."

"What do you want to know?"

"Where do you work? If you work, that is."

"At a bakery," Harry answered.

Niall's eyes brightened. "Really? You've got to show me where sometime."

Harry smiled. "Maybe tomorrow? If you're not busy, of course." The British teen bit his bottom lip, worrying it in between his teeth. He might not be able to _officially_ date Niall, but he could still hang out with him and pretend that there dates. Until he turns eighteen.

"Yeah, tomorrow sounds good."

"Then it's settled! Tomorrow, we'll go on our second date."

" _Hang out._ " Harry waved off the correction.

He wasn't going to let the cute blond destroy his dreams.

°•°•°•°

Tomorrow came around a lot slower than Harry would have liked. He had an extra bounce in his step when he made his way to Music Universe. He strolled in like he owned the place. There was a different person at the counter this time. It was a girl with pretty, wavy hair that was dyed a combination of different colors. It reminded Harry of the galaxy.

"Welcome to Music Universe! How may I help you today?"

"I'm looking for a Niall?"

"Horan? Bleached blond that's pretty short for his age?"

Harry grinned at the description, nodding his head. "Exactly."

Right when the girl was about to open her mouth, no doubt to call for Niall, said blond stepped out from the back. "Alright, Mikey. I'm on my way," He stated before his gaze landed on Harry. "Oh, didn't expect to see you so soon."

"Wow, Ni. Didn't know you were into younger guys," 'Mikey' said with a smirk.

"Shut up, Michael. We're just hanging out."

Michael hummed as she leaned onto the counter, watching them leave, the same annoying smirk on her face. "Have fun you two, but not too much!" She called out, cackling.

They had been walking for a bit when Harry said, "Michael?"

"I don't wanna talk about her." The statement made Harry chuckle, but, otherwise, he left it alone. He assumed that Michael was one of Niall's good friends from the way that she joked with him.

_I wish that I was that close to him._

In due time, he was certain that he'd be that close. Maybe even more.

"So where's the bakery that you work at?"

"Not that far from here. Maybe a ten minute walk."

Niall let Harry lead the two of them to his workplace. There was a comfortable silence that filled the atmosphere between them. It made Harry smile. He's only known Niall for two days and they were already comfortable in each other's presence. They didn't have a need to always have sound because the silence wasn't deafening. And that made Harry smile the most.

Before they knew it, they had made it to the bakery he worked at. Sweetastic was its name. "Here we are," Harry announced, turning to face Niall with a smile. The blond returned it before going inside with Harry following him.

"Harold! Haven't seen you in so long, love!"

"Mary! You just saw me three days ago."

"Three days is too long."

Niall stood in the middle of the bakery as Harry ran off to hug and greet the elderly ladies behind the glass display cases. There was a lot of chatting and kissing and smiles, leaving Niall alone to shift his weight from foot to foot, feeling awkward.

Harry must have noticed because he went back to drag him to the sweet, old ladies too. He had his arm locked with the Irish man's as he introduced him. "This is Niall. Niall, these are my co-workers." He smiled in an adoring fashion as he watched Niall wave to his co-workers.

"So you went off and snagged you a boyfriend, eh? He seems like a nice lad. I approve!"

Harry gaped. _Ha! i wish,_ he thought. "N-No! You've got it all wrong..."

"He's a minor. I can't date him."

"Are you saying you would if he wasn't one?"

Now Niall was flushing, searching for words to say.

"Minor or no minor, love is love! Age is just a number, anyhow. Now, what can I get the two of you?"

"The usual," Harry answered in a daze, still stuck on Niall's reaction to Mary's question. _He didn't deny it and he was blushing too! Does that mean that he'd date me when I turned eighteen?,_ he thought with a small flicker of hope as they collected their order.

Niall was still trying to stop blushing and was oddly silent. It was quite a change from his usual confident, smirking self. Harry thought it was cute though. He just thought that _Niall_ was cute overall.

And he couldn't wait to turn eighteen to call him his.

°•°•°•°

The day had finally come. After waiting for _so long_ , it was finally here.

Harry had finally turned eighteen years old, no longer a minor.

He wanted to immediately go out and find Niall so he could do all the things he's been wanting to do since they first met. But he knew that there was going to be a party and presents and such. So he'd have to wait a bit longer, but it would be worth it in the end.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, signaling that he got a text. He fished out his phone from his pocket and read the text. It was from Louis saying he could come back now. He had sent Harry out to do some things while he set up the surprise party.

Harry let out a relieved sigh and turned back around, walking in the direction of his house. He passed by Music Universe and ignored the urge to burst in there, searching for Niall. He wondered if the blond actually had work today. Or, if he took the day off to celebrate his birthday with him.

Before Harry knew it, he was at his house again. He unlocked the door and pushed it open. Darkness greeted him as he stepped inside the quiet house. Then, all of sudden, lights were flickered on and a shout of _'surprise!'_ bombarded the brunet. It made him smile as he saw a bunch of people in his house. How Louis did it; he will never be able to tell.

"Thanks guys. For everything."

Louis beamed as he walked up to Harry, slinging an arm around his shoulder. "What else did you expect? Now let the fun begin!"

 

Harry was saying goodbye and thanking everyone for coming as they left. He beamed at all of them and gently closed the door shut when the last person left. He dived onto his couch with a sigh of relief. A small smile graced his features as memories of the party flashed through his mind. Today was a good day. It was a good birthday.

But there was one thing that would make it the best birthday ever.

The teen jumped up from the couch and grabbed his coat, phone, and keys. He'd clean up tomorrow. There were more important things to attend to right now.

As Harry stepped into the chilly night, he tightened his coat around him and began to make his way to a certain place. He was certain that Niall had gotten off work. The other only place he'd be would be either his favorite place or at home. Harry hoped for the former for he didn't know where the blond lived.

_"Yup. There's rarely any people here so it's perfect. It's even better at night._ _S'nice_ _to lay on the grass and look up at the stars."_

That voice rang in his head as he got closer and closer to his destination. He trudged up the all too familiar hill and was glowing with joy when Niall came into view. He thinks his harsh panting indicated his presence because Niall whipped around with wide eyes.

The blond relaxed as he climbed to his feet, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Well, if it isn't the birth-- _Mmph_!"

Harry didn't have time for whatever Niall was going to say. He had cut the Irish man's sentence short by pressing his lips against his. They were just as soft and plump as they looked. It felt like a large weight was lifted off his shoulders as he melted in the kiss. His arms snaked around Niall's waist as he tilted his head, deepening the kiss. It was full of hunger and lust and pent up sexual frustration, at first, but it slowly turned into passion and love and all of the affection Harry could never shower Niall with without being shot down.

 _Not this time. Not anymore,_ Harry thought.

Niall was the one who broke this kiss, breathing harshly. His lips were red and spit-licked and Harry was already leaning in again, but Niall stopped him, making him pout.

"W-What....was that about?"

Harry wanted to punch something.

"I'm _eighteen_ now. No longer a minor."

He watched as it dawned on Niall. "You....were waiting for a whole year?"

"Well, a couple of months. But it felt like years."

The blond cupped his cheek, caressing it gently, eyes glowing with awe and admiration and.... _love_? The corner of his lips tilted upward in a small smile as Harry leaned into his touch, hand covering his own. The brunet hummed as Niall said, "You waited for so long. You didn't give up or move on, but stood your ground until your birthday. That's.... _amazing._ "

Harry let his eyes flutter open as he felt Niall press their foreheads together. Their breaths mixed together as they stared into each other's eyes. " _You're_ amazing," Niall breathed.

Harry beamed, saying, "Love's a powerful thing."

Niall laughed softly as he pressed his lips to Harry's forehead, fingers burying themselves into chocolate curls. "Yes, it is. And I love you."

"I love you too." _Loved you for so long. Since I saw you that night at the party._ "We still have a couple more hours before my birthday ends, yeah? Why don't we go to your place?"

"B-But....I didn't get you a present..."

"It's okay. I know a few ways you can make up for it."

Harry let Niall lead them to his house. The whole way, he couldn't keep his hands to himself. It wasn't his fault, if he was being honest. It was hard to hold back for as long as he did. Especially if you spent almost _everyday_ with that person. But tonight he didn't have to hold back. And he couldn't have been more grateful.

Harry might have been sick of waiting 'til he was eighteen.

But, in the end, it was worth it.


End file.
